deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in [http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House].'' History At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters, and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Lynn is named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. As seen in Undie Pressure Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive and strives to be "number one" on every sports team she plays on. Nickelodeon Description ''"Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slap shot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!" Fanon ideas so far *Lynn Loud VS Dan Hibiki *Lynn Loud Jr. VS Kick Buttowski *Lynn Loud VS Marco Diaz *Lynn Loud VS Sashi Kobayashi Fights with the Entire Loud House * The Loud Family VS The Watterson Family Fights with Lincoln Loud * Lincoln Loud VS Timmy Turner ( serves as Lincoln's support ) Death Battle Analysis ( Lynn Loud VS Dan Habiki ) ''Background' *Age: 13 *Goal: To be an Olympic Athlete *Named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. *Annoying Habit: Turning everything into a sport *Very Superstitious *Has 9 sisters, and 1 brother *Ideal superpower: To be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks *Favorite Food: Submarine Sandwiches *Dislikes: Her sister, Luan Loud's Jokes and puns 'Sports' *Football *Soccer *Lucha Libre ''(masked wrestling) '' *Roller Derby *Baseball *Basketball *Tennis *Hockey *Kickboxing 'Alter-ego' *Strong Suit **One of Ace Savvy's sidekicks ***Superpowers ****Super Strength ****Fast reaction time ****Super Speed ****Agility increases 'Powers and Abilities' *Extreme athletic abilities *Proficiency in multiple sports *Mastery of every Martial Arts known to man *Giving Massages *Superhuman Strength 'Arsenel''' *'Tennis and Shuttlecock Racket *Baseball Bat *Hockey Stick *Sports Balls **Baskeball **Soccer ball **Tennis ball **Baseball **Shuttlecock *Kickboxing gear *Karate gear *Biking gear 'Martial Arts/Fighting Move List' *Lightning quick kicks *Roundhouse kick *Knifehand *Side kick *Uppercut Kick *Karate Chop *Kung-Fu punches *Sneak Attacks *Suprise Mime Attack **Lynn acts like a mime and gives the opponent a wedgie *Dutch Oven **Also known as "fart attacks" 'Other Sports' *Surfing *Chicken Fights *Hackysack *Roughhousing with her siblings *Food Fights 'Feats' *Won 3 trophies in basketball, bike derby, and roller derby *Out-classed her siblings in agility *Saved a spider from an Exterminator. *Helped Lincoln in training for a Football Game *Punched on the wall so hard it made a crack *Lifted a 3 ton garbage dumpster *Performed in a band with her older sister, Luna Loud *Helped gave Lucy the courage and looks to ask a guy out *Helped gave her neighbor Mr. Grouse the best Christmas ever. *Helped Lincoln in beating other Nickelodeon characters in computer sports games. 'Weaknesses' *''''''Easiest to anger *Agility has limits *To reckless in her sports *Too superstitous on others *Ignores too much *Too Cocky *Can be childish Gallery Lynn-Strong-Suit.png|Lynn as Strong Suit S1E01A Two minutes to game time.png|"Two minutes to game night." IMG_8450.JPG|Lynn with her siblings get spooked by Lucy Loud 1484434973867.png|Lynn Loud "Background Analysis Page" Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Tomboys Category:Athletes Category:Daredevils Category:Martial Artist Category:The Loud House Characters